Don't forget me
by Fly Away Free spirituality
Summary: There are many things that are a mystery in this world of ours. Many of these things will be found, and many of them will never be discovered. But most of these things will be forgotten. That's why i ask you to never forget me. don't forget me...
1. prologue

_This is a little excerpt if you will of a book I'm currently writing… not of fan fiction type… but I wanted to use this part in my new rewrite of protector of SPR and see how well it does… any who ya this is protector of SPR rewritten if you haven't read the note in the last one I wrote I have decided that that wasn't what I wanted for this story. So I have decided to rewrite it and start anew.. thank you to those who have read that story in the past and I'm sorry for the ones that wanted me to continue it. unfortunately i really lost my plot in that one soo… here is the new one. please enjoy._

**Don't forget me **

**Prologue:**

_Don't be afraid_.

A child's laughter. That's what I heard. My world was dark but I could see that I was in a forbidden area of the city. A warehouse maybe? Or an old abandon building. I couldn't tell. There were crates nearby. I could see their outline. But that was about it. There was also a smell. It was horrible and I felt as if I would throw up if I were to breathe through my nose at all. It smelled of metal and salt. Like the way a penny smells. But that was only the underlying smell. It smelled of rotting flesh and freesies. Like people were left here to die. I had a feeling that I wasn't too far off.

I had been dragged here. By whom or what I didn't know. But I knew something wasn't right. The way that child in the distance was singing and laughing. Something was off. And I was terrified. The singing got louder and I started to cringe at the sound. It was something akin to the way nails sound on a chalkboard. I went to cover my ears but found I was unable to. They were bound. And from what I could tell I was on the cold hard concrete floor. But I wasn't too sure since I was laying in something wet, cold and sticky.

My senses perked up more as I lay there in what I could only guess to be blood. My hearing got more sensitive and the laughter of the child made me feel like my head was about to explode. I heard the little footsteps of his or her shoes against the floor making little click clack noises and in some spots splashing could be heard. It was as if he or she was playing and jumping. Jumping around just like my heart was doing in my throat

I was trapped and I knew it. There was nothing anyone could do. And as a bright light came on above me I knew this would be the end. It filled the space around me but I couldn't see until my eyes adjusted. But what I saw made me wish that I was still in the dark. Around me I could see that I was in fact in a puddle of blood. And that I was in fact in an old abandoned building. Around me were wooden crates. There wood looked to be stained with the red liquid. I nearly threw up but was able to just keep down my breakfast.

The singing got louder and I could hear the footsteps approaching me. The sound stopped by my head and I dared to look up. What I saw finally pushed me over the edge and I screamed after I finished vomiting. Its face was hideous. It was smiling and I could see every square little tooth in its mouth due to the fact that it had a Chelsea grin from ear to ear. The blood just oozing out of the cut along with what looked to be yellow pus. It had one eye that was still in tack but the other was nowhere to be seen as its socket was empty and bleeding. Its hair was a dark ratty mess and in some places it had been shaved off. It smelled of rotting flesh and I could see that in fact in some places its skin was grey and falling out of its wounds.

_Shh. Don't be afraid_.

I cowered under its crazed look and wished to hell that this was all a dream.

It bent down to my level and its breath smelled of blood. It pulled a knife out from behind its back and held it above my heart. I watched in fear as it never took its eye off of me. It gently placed it on my chest and I screamed again. But as soon as I did this it lifted the weapon and plunged it into my breast. The blood spurted out everywhere and felt the sharp jab quickly grow into an agonizing pain

_I told you not to be afraid_.

I could feel my blood pour out of me as it pushed the knife to the left splitting the wound open further. My blood poured hot and thick over my body as the child, if you could even call it that, watched me with a sick fascination. It pulled the knife from my chest and I coughed. I tasted the coppery taste as it slide past my lips and dribbled down my chin.

I heard the child laugh as it got up and ran away along the way it sang something incoherent. My vision slowly started to fade. But I held on.

_Do you want me to stop the pain?_

I wouldn't give up. I couldn't.

_I want to hear you beg_.

Finally the pain became unbearable and I just wanted to die. "Stop! I don't want this! Make it stop!"

_Mommy always say's to say pleases_.

"Please!"

I felt my body being picked up and thrown in to a dark hole that smelled of death and rotting human flesh. My body hit something soft and gross and I knew it was the bodies of whatever this child had killed. I screamed one last time as my body was sucked into the fleshy pile.


	2. chapter 1: final smiles

Chapter one: Final Smiles

The dark abyss. The feeling of death. These things should have been familiar for me. But then again I don't think any sane human could actually get used to them. These things are odd even to the oddest of people. But then again I deal with it every day so really in reality I should be used to it. Dreams where always a reacquiring thing for me.

This time however seemed to be different. This one I could feel more pain than usual. It felt as though my back had been cut up into a million different pieces. It felt like it was on fire and that I would burn up from the inside out. However the warm liquid that I felt running down from my back and onto my legs told me that in this dream I was not on fire but rather, as it felt, was cut. And by the looks of the blood that was pooling around my feet I was cut to the point where I would no longer have the nice smooth skin there anymore. Or that it wasn't just one cut but more along the lines that my back was shredded.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout out to anyone. But my mouth was shut closed. Teeth gritted so tightly that it was like they wanted to shatter under the pressure. I felt the pulse of my heart throbbing in my back and my hands clenched tighter. If that was even possible. Wake up! Why wouldn't I wake up? If I wasn't going to wake up where was gene?

I wondered these things and then my legs gave out on me. But I did not hit the ground right away. I was falling. Into a sea of black. There was nothing to right of me. nor the left. No roof or floor. Just a thick nothingness.

I landed up right and I saw the team but was soon thrown back against a wall with a mirror. The impact was enough to shatter the glass into a thousand sharp edges that landed on the ground before me. I slid down the wall slowly. I could feel the hands that were holding onto my arms grip tighter and then I was not on the wall but all the way to ceiling. So close that I my nose touched the roof. And then I was let go. My white dress that I had decided to wear that day billowing around me as I fell from the ten foot high ceiling.

The impact of the floor knocked the breath out of me but sharp glass from the mirror that the ghost seemed to have made land pointing up, took my breath away even more. I was not able to breathe but once I was, the room was filled my screams of pain. I could feel the bile rising in my throat as my screams lessened. But the pain did not go away. Instead it increased and I was sure I was going to pass out. I could feel the blackness coming to claim me at the edges of my mind. I fought it off as I tried desperately to stay conscious and listen to my friends.

I focused on the their voices as I ground my teeth together in order to keep from screaming again but it was hard as I was sure that I could feel the glass that was now imbedded into my skin scrape at my bones. But maybe that was just my imagination. My vision started to fade to black and I continued to struggle as to keep awake as my body became numb and I could smell something metallic in the air. My head started to spin and the bile rose a little further in my throat until it spilled from lips. But all I could taste was still that metallic taste of blood. The same thing that I was sure was pooling around my body. My vision became black then and that was when I heard my name being screamed from the lips from my friends. And that was it.

I awoke to the soft murmur of voices. Who's I didn't know just yet. I listened. But yet all I could get out of it was a jumble of words. I tried to open my eyes but they would not open for me. my body did not respond to any of the things I tried to get to move. It was like I was a statue. But little by little I was able to awaken different body parts. Such as my toes. Then the tips of my fingers. I didn't dare to move anything more than that in hopes to hear what the voices more quickly. They sounded familiar.

Listening closer I was able to determine that the two were Madoka and lin. And as my hearing got clearer I could tell that they were right next to me. Telling each other that they loved each other. And that everything would be fine. I could hear that Madoka was on the brink of tears and that Lin was trying to calm her down. Telling her to keep her voice down so that he wouldn't wake someone. That someone I could only assume was the other person whose hand was holding mine.

Finally finding that my eyes were now able to move under my eyelids, I opened them. there was bright light in my eyes and the beeping of a heart monitor finally made it to my ears. I moved my head from side to side to try to get out of its range. The beeping got louder and faster, the shouts of lin and Madoka got more frantic. Finally the light was turned off leaving only a dim glow of a lamp that was on the bed side table to light up the room. I looked from side to side to find Naru, to my shock, and the other two on my right. I smiled at them and said thank you. once again I hadn't the slightest clue why. But i went with it. And then I was sucked into a realm of nothingness.


	3. chapter 2: unwelcomed truth

Don't forget me.

Chapter 2: unwelcomed truth

One year later, April 7

My head hit the desk with a rather large thump as I woke up from my dream. My body ached. My back being the more prominent part of my body due to my dream. I sighed let my head rest on the papers on my desk as I lifted my hand in order to wipe the saliva that was currently rolling down from the corner of my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt. It only did a little to help but I really didn't care. Naru should be used to the dried wet spots on his documents by now anyways.

I looked over to the couches were I heard a small amount of noise coming from. There sat Lin, Madoka and Yasu, discussing what I thought to be a new case. I was unable to clearly hear the details and all I got were a few words hear and there. But by the looks on their faces, which were in high concentration on the job at hand, I was able to pretty much determine that it was in fact a case they were talking about.

I wondered why they didn't wake me up for a moment before deciding to leave the topic. It would only cause a bigger problem than it was worth. And I was not really in the mood to handle interrogation from not only the three on the couch. Which would end up making Yasu bring up some smart ass comment that would embarrass the hell out of me and Madoka also joining in. but it would also draw Naru out of the office only to have him yell at all of us saying that the office was not a café and then him focusing his anger on me for falling asleep in the first place. It was just too much trouble. So determining my best bet was to just get up and make tea before his royal highness was to come out of his dark layer, I sat up in my chair.

I stretched until I heard my back crack and looked around the room. It was warmly lit by the lamps that resided around the room. The weather outside seemed to be in a dreary mood though. It was raining and grey. Both of which I do not remember being in the weather report on T.V this morning. I shrugged and went into the kitchen. The weather network was never right anyways.

As I walked to the small kitchen in order to get the tea ready I whipped my eyes clean of the sleep almost hitting the wall as I did so but found that I was extremely lucky to have not to.

The kitchen was the same as always. With masses of used tea cups that no one washed always leaving me the wonderful job of doing so. Not that I minded. It meant I had something else to do instead of all that damn filling.

Thinking back to my dream as I reached up into the cupboard to get the clean cups I would need in order to serve the tea. I couldn't help but wonder if that it was some sort of clue to an upcoming case or had it already happened? What the hell? Why couldn't I remember? I'm sure that it was a past case. It seemed so familiar but yet so far away as well. And I'm sure I would have remembered that my back was that vut up as well.

What the hell was happening to me? This job must be getting to me. I'm sure I would have remembered something like that. That had to explain it. It must e an upcoming case. Something that is to happen. But if that was the case where was gene? Was he even in the dream? God. Why can't I remember?

I looked up when my hand didn't hit any of the cups I was looking for. Were we already out? No that was impossible we had a large supply of cups. There was no way we could have drank that much tea in this short amount of time. When I looked into the cupboard what I saw socked me. But it couldn't be true. Why on earth was my hand going straight through the cups? It was if I was invisible. My heart rate increased until I felt like it would explode if I weren't to calm down. But instead of calming down I knew that something was wrong and that just made the speed of my beating heart increase tenfold. What was this?

I retracted my hand and opened and closed my hand a few times. It felt real. Reaching back up into the cupboard I tried again only to fail miserably in touching the cups. Suddenly everything went black and I felt like I was in black hole that was sucking the life out of me. I closed my eyes and waited for this strange feeling to subside before opening my eyes again.

I was back in the kitchen same as before. Only this time when I looked around I found that there was nothing anywhere. There were no cups that were left by the sink. There were no cups in cupboards. The kettle that used to sit on the stove was no longer there as well. The only thing that was there was a thick layer of dust as if no one had come in to the kitchen for a very long time. Or rather that someone had moved out. More specifically the SPR gang had moved out. But I knew that couldn't e possible. This had to all be a nightmare.

Everything was dark. There wasn't any of the warm light from the lamps that were out side pouring into the kitchen any longer. Hell the kitchen lights weren't even on anymore.

My mind wondered back to the dream I had, had just moments before this whole thing had happened. Was it all real? The whole thing? I tried to lean against the counter only to find that when I did so my hand went through the hard surface ending up in me on the floor with a little light surrounding where ever my body was touching. Standing back up I brought my hand through the counter again only to find that it did in fact go right through it.

What was this?

**Sorry I know this is like two weeks late but I was having a seriously hard time writing this chapter. I know that's not really an excuse… and I know its really short trust me when I say I tried to make it longer. Oh well I'll try to make the next chapter really good in order to make up for this piece of crap. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Lying to one's self

Please don't forget me.

Chapter 3: lying to one's self.

April 7.

My heart started to pound in my chest in my panicky state. Why was this happening to me. was it possible that I was actually on the astral plane? No if that were the case I wouldn't be standing in the middle of what looked to be the kitchen in the SPR office. And Gene obviously would have been there in order to tell me what was going on and why I actually was here. But he wasn't here. Then was I dreaming on my own? No didn't I just go over this. Man I really got to stop losing my mind while I'm in such a state.

My heart beet even faster as I looked back on my dream. It had all seemed so real. Like it had just happened yesterday. But yet it was so fuzzy that I knew that what I had witnessed was like a long lost memory. Something that had happened to long ago for you to remember clearly. Yet I had just witnessed it as if I was living it.

Did it actually happen? Did that really happen to me? Well that would explain why my back had and still is hurting even if the pain was now dulled down to an annoying throb. But if it did then what happened to the others? Were they alright? No they would be fine. It was all a dream. There was nothing to worry about. My instincts were telling me that they were. But yet there was a dull ache in my chest that told me something was wrong. But in truth or what I wanted to believe was that I was alive and well. This was all just some horrible joke that gene was playing on me. Or maybe a nightmare? Either way it didn't matter whether I was on the astral plane or if I was dreaming. I was alive and that was all I really cared about.

Yep I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes and think happy thoughts. Maybe of unicorns? And some flowers. But not yellow flowers. Those would mean death and that was not something that I would want to think about even though I was in fact alive.

Closing my eyes all I could see were the insides of my eye lids that were black with a little bit blue due to the very little light in the room.

When I opened them the room was the same as it was before. Grey and dusty. No matter I'll just go and ask why the kitchen was in the state it was in right now. The others should be in the sitting area, right?

I walked from the kitchen as I went into the living room. But what I saw was not what I wanted to see and made my heart beet even faster if that was even possible. No one was there. And in their place were the couches that were heartbreakingly empty with what should have been white sheet but they were now a grayish color due to the amount of dust and grime on them. No one was there. The bookshelves were empty of anything that wasn't dirt and very few pictures that had resided on the walls around the office were now gone. And in there stead was the original paint color that was lighter then what the rest of the walls were due to the fact that those certain areas had been protected immediately after they were painted. I walked over to Lins office and knocked on the door with little hope that he would actually answer. But I found that my hand just slipped through the wood. That ache in my chest was slowly getting stronger as the panic rose still to higher heights. This wasn't happening. There was nothing wrong! I know it! Everything was ok.

I walked though lins door when I found the courage to actually try it out. It felt kind of like walking through water. When I arrived through the door there was nothing in there just like I had known there would be. The only thing that was still there was a small over stuffed couch, a few book shelves, and empty storage closet and his desk that was once again covered in dust. The blinds were closed and I could see that the sky outside was still dark. I walked out once again going through the door after trying and failing miserably to open the damn thing. I walked to Naru's office door and did the same thing. But found that it was pretty much the same thing as was in Lins office.

Why was this happening to me? This was all a dream. This had to be a dream! There was no other explanation. Well there was but I was not willing to think about that right now. There would be no way in hell that I would let that happen to me. Looking around the dusty sitting room once again I went to sit down on one of the couches only to have my bum fall right through it and hit the ground. Or what I guessed to be my ground since now that I noticed it I was about a centimeter of the ground. i suppose this would have been a funny site to see since my body was being covered by the couch and only my head and small part of my neck were probably visible. I sighed and stood up once again.

I stood there in the sitting area for what felt like hours but could probably only be a few minutes as I started off into space. Things couldn't get any worse. This dream wouldn't end and the ache in both my chest and my back were throbbing in incredible pain. And to make matters worse my head wouldn't stop spinning.

My time was coming to an end as I felt rather than saw the blackness from my dream earlier creep up around me. The last thing I heard was the sound of a something wet hit the floor with a small splash.

**Alright still super short! Man I hate writers block but then again it could just be that I haven't planed enough detail to go into the story line . oh well lets how well this chapter does shall we? Oh and sorry for the extremely weird updates. I don't know what gotten into me lately. **


	5. Chapter 4: remembering

Don't forget me

Chapter four: remembering

April 7

My body shook as I watched the horrifying scene replay in my minds eye. The scream. That's what came first as I watch the blackness I was currently standing in fade to the dreadful day. Her scream filled my ears with a gut retching high-pitched sound. I watched as she was thrown into the mirror by an unseen force that could only have been one thing. The spirit we fought that day. The shards of reflective glass fell to the floor in a million pieces. The spirit seemed to only want to make things worse though since it kept the shards pointing upwards like a million little swords. The unseen force lifted Mai up to the ceiling above the little glass pieces and I could see that the cuts from the glass had already done to much damage to her body. Her blood slowly dripped from her back and landed with little plopping noises on the ground.

I stood frozen in place as Mai's body stayed there for a few more moments. Those moments I would never forget. I waited like the idiot I am. Not thinking, just watching as I waited for the inevitable. Then it happened. The unseen forse let go. Her body hit the ground with a sickening crunch. But that sound was soon replaced with horrific screams of agony.

Everything seemed to be frozen in time. The world lost its color and I could only watch as the rest of the SPR swarmed around a now quiet and unconscious Mai. Everything sped up but only by a fraction as I heard my name being called and someone, Lin I think, to tell me to phone an ambulance and quick. I took my phone out of my pocket but I couldn't press the numbers and could only stare as the phone seemingly melted in my hands. Her voice called out to me. Calling me. Pictures of her flashed through my vision. My feet were stuck to the floor. I wanted to scream. To cry out for help. To get away. But I found that I was unable to. Everyone was yelling at me. Telling me it was my fault. Her in the hospital a few days after the incident. Her final smile. And then black.

I awoke with a start as I bolted upright in bed. I was soaked to the bone in sweat. Looking out my window I could see that it was raining outside and that a thunderstorm was approaching at a fairly quick pace. Lightning flashed in the distance and the rolling boom of thunder could be heard as another fork of lightning hit the ground. I placed my head in my hands as I breathed deeply in order to calm my erratic heart beat. Though I knew it had not truly been my fault that what had happened, I couldn't stop that feeling deep down in my gut that I could have done something to stop it.

I calmed down a minute later and looked over to see that it was six thirty in the morning. I sighed and pushed the covers back with my feet. Grabbing a towel, wash cloth and a set of black clothes I walked to the bathroom with a stony look on my face.

My body now relaxed from the warm water I walked back into my room and out my door. Heading down stairs, I made a mental note to go over the possible reasons why I had that dream again. I walked into the kitchen to find my father and Lin sitting at the tablr each drinking coffee and reading a section of the news paper. I sighed and grabbed my black book off the counter and sat down just as my mother placed a cup of tea in front of me. I thanked her quietly, but did not touch the hot liquid finding that I may not even be able to stomach the drink after… I opened my folder and started to read over my case notes. Though my I knew I was reading them I found that none of the information was sticking in my head as I looked over the words. I continued to look over my notes, trying hard to focus on my work.

A grunt brought me back from my focus. I looked up and almost glared at my father, but I was able to control my facial features just in time. I gave him a steady look as he watched me for a moment.

"What is it?" I asked. My face stony.

"We'll be going to Japan for the next few weeks to take a case. I was also like you to think about re opening SPR. Your mother and I think it would be a good Idea for you to move back there and get away from England for a while. You've haven't been any better since the death of… well, that doesn't matter at the moment. For now I want you to call up the SPR members and have them come for the case. Tell them we'll be there around the 20th of April."

I looked down at the table as he said these things and listened carefully so I would not miss anything. I contemplated this predicament though. Was this really such a good idea? i didn't know if I could handle this situation. It w\may just be my undoing. But after some debating I knew that I had to do this. if I were to ever get on in my life, what little was left of it anyways, I had to cross this bridge. So I nodded to my father and Lin and stood up and went to my room where I proceeded to call all of the old members of the team.

**I know late! I'm sorry. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment. The only reason I posted this is because I'm putting off the last sketches of my final project before I have to paint them…. blah! Anyways I will update as soon as exams are over or maybe even sooner if I don't feel like studying.. man this week is going to be a drag. Anyways let me know what you think and if you have any requests let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	6. petition

petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Fly away free spirituality


End file.
